The Rebirth: Organization XIII
by NoelCanHazKeeboward
Summary: As seen through the eyes of Marluxia,It Chronicles The Return, Rise, and fall of The Organization that sought Control of Kingdom Hearts.Off Hiatus. Now a Marluxia/Larxene pairing. Reviews wanted. ch. 2 up HIATUS once agin
1. Lost in The Void

The Darkness.

A Darkness I had never experienced in all my life. A darkness that coupled with pain to create a true nightmare on earth. it never seemed to end. I Walked slowly but surely through the ever present darkness,Scythe in hand,Searching for a means of escape. But with every step I Would hear the Death screams of several other souls,Those that had given up hope for escaping the darkness. Just as I had prepared to end my never-ending walk and join the other doomed souls,I saw a light, And through that light, I heard a Familiar voice.

"Marluxia! Marluxia,Wake up!" Larxene voice-- Barely audible at first,But increasing in volume as I inched toward the portal--Broke through. My pacing walk broke into a run as i felt things I had never felt since my fateful meeting with Sora. When I was a mere inch from the portal,Everything turned Stark white as I woke up in a ravaged Wasteland with Zexion and Larxene by my side.

I had a severe headache that only worsened with Xemnas Commanding of the other fallen members. I took a quick view of my surroundings. Things looked..... Grim. The wasteland got bleeker the more I examined. They both helped me to a nearby log to help me join The other Organization Members.

"Now that everyones here," He said impatiently glancing at me. "We can begin. First of all,To our resident Traitors. Under most cases,The punishment for treason is death. However,do to the nature of our current situation,I will overlook it. But,Marluxia..." He said with A sick smile on his face. " Once more with this,You will wish you had accepted death in the beginning." With a tired demeanor, I said"Yes master..." And coughed out blood soon afterward.

"Don' talk,You're still weak," said Larxene. Larxene was one of my few allies when I tried to seize the power of the Keyblade,So I as glad she was still on my side.

"And now the current situation. We are presumably in the netherworld,If My memory from the castle Library is correct,The only exit is under heavy Guard, By the Legendary Twin Cerberus. Of course the cerberi have never been defeated,But they also have never faced the Might of Organization XII. So in 2 days' time,When we regained our full strength, We will kill the Cerberi and Return to our world! We WILL take back whats ours!!" And finally,In a commanding voice, " The Organization will shine once again!!!!!!!!"

"The Organization Will shine once again!!!!" We all said in unison...

...Followed by me hacking up more blood. While Everyone was shouting tactical plans I laid my head on the log and with a final thought of what was to come,And drifted into a deep sleep....


	2. Renegade Nobodies

***No chapter for 2 months T_T

But nevermind that! Back to the lab again!!***

I awoke to the sound of clanging metal.

I shot up to see the organization fighting off a large horde of nobodies. I heard heavy but slow footsteps behind me. I turned to see a Berserker, hammer in tow.

Was he serious? I raised my hand and ordered him to stop. He kept trodding towards me." Did you hear me?! I said stop!" He raised his hammer.

"Move Marluxia!" Vexen jumped in front of me and raised his shield. He stopped the attack, but I felt the pressure behind it.

"Vexen! What's going on?!"

" No time to explain! Just begin slaying!"  
Without doubt I grabbed my Scythe and in a matter of moments, we were alone in the wasteland again.

Alone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It seems that the Nobodies have gone rogue."

Sai'x said.

"Damn." Lexaeus said. " There goes our driving force behind the organization."

Xemnas sighed."Still...we must press on. It would seem we have little time. We must leave this place now." And after a brief pause, he said, "Staying here is no longer an optiion. We must move to the temple where ther cerberus awaits."

Was he serious?" I object. You cannot seriously think that we can go after it after what just happened!"

"SIlence Marluxia!" Sai'x said coldly.

I was prepared to go after Sai'x next But Larxene stopped me."We will have to go along for now,-- The last thing we want is for them to think us traitors again." She whispered.

No matter what, she was right. I doubted Xemnas would be so lenient after 2 cases of truancy.

"it is fine, Sai'x." Xemnas said in an even colder manner. " Marluxia will apologize.....By dealing with Cerberus."

"But--" Then I remembered what Larxene said.

"Zexion and Larxene will join you.

They both stayed quiet.

"No objections? Good. Now move on ahead and signal us when the beast has met its fate."

* * *

Reluctantly we trodded on a sunless great temple in the distance.

"Marluxia.....Honestly I'm a little worried."

That kindof caught me off guard.

"You? seriously? I guess that means we will have to rely on Zexion for support."  
"...Don't count on it."

We laughed. And as we stood outside the door where a great Monster awaited us....I felt a little better.

**Story is officially of of hibernation now.**


End file.
